


oh the sea, sea, please remember me

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Series: mermaid vs. sailor [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about a boy and his ex-merman boyfriend, aka drabbles from the universe of <i>Covered in Sea Salt</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh the sea, sea, please remember me

**Author's Note:**

> • hi! after publishing _covered in sea salt_ and starting to write it's sequel, i realized that i love this universe too much to not to write more. and some of you said in the comments you'd like to read more about jigyu's relationship so here i come with the drabble collection!  
>  • if you have some suggestions or prompts, leave it in the comments! i can't say i'll write them all, but i'll surely look at them as the inspiration.  
> • title from gfriend's _mermaid_ （＾ω＾）

Would you believe if your 21-year old, very smart and musically talented son told you that he has a boyfriend now, but that boyfriend is a merman turned human because he trade his voice for legs just like in "The Little Mermaid" and now you need to take care of him?

What would you do if you found this out because that freakishly tall boy was sitting in your living room, wearing pajamas owned by your son's best friend, smiling like a fool and poking his own feet while said son was playing with his hair?

Jihoon's parents have never doubted their son. Of course, every child lies sometimes, but they knew since their son is an adult now, they can trust him. He's very responsible, taking care of their flower shop at his morning shift. So hearing that story was... Surprising, to say at least. But more surprising thing was what he said later, that they don't have to _believe_ , just _trust_ him and help him take care of that boy and just accept him as he is.

So they didn't really have a reason not to trust him.

Mr. Lee and his wife agreed to most requests Jihoon asked. To put a matress in his room for Mingyu to sleep. To buy him clothes, because he can't borrow everything from Wonwoo. (Besides, Wonwoo is way thinner than he is and a few centimeters shorter.) To try learn a bit of sign language with them.

The sight of these two was quite peculiar. One, tall and sometimes still unstable on his long legs, pointing at things like a child and the second, small with pastel colored hair, leading him by his hand and explaining everything calmly. It looked like a parent showing their curious one year old the world. Quite amazing, actually. Because they couldn’t believe – like, would anyone believe in the story about mermaids? - and yet, this kid’s curiosity, lack of basic knowledge was so honest.

And it was weird, because he knew many other things. Like how to predict the rain by looking at the clouds, or how to tell it’s going to be a storm by observing the fishes. He could to magic with seaweed, so it tasted better than ever before.

But he also knew how to make Jihoon happy. How to make him smile like never before, sometimes blush with embarrassment but still never minding, how to make him laugh and how to make him feel better after a hard day.

Mingyu was a surprising and mysterious addition to their family. And soon they noticed he was the inseparable part of it.

So Jihoon’s parents couldn’t believe in the story about mermaids. But they did believe in their son. And that was enough.


End file.
